The pleasures of chocolate
by Destiny Charpintier
Summary: Tom Riddle was sneaking out to the castle's kitchen, when... T/OC


**CHOCOLATE**

Tom Riddle was sneaking out to the castle's kitchen, when... T/OC

_by Destiny Charpintier_

First, I would like to thank my friend Linnet Lestrange for helping me while translating this story from the portuguese version. It wouldn't be as good as it is without your help. Thanks a lot!

**—1—**

He wanted chocolate. White, black, bittersweet or semisweet, with hazelnut or without hazelnut, no matter. Tom Riddle just wanted to enjoy a delicious piece of chocolate that night. To have this pleasure, he had no choice but to secretly leave the Slytherin men's dorm, wearing a white T-shirt, pants and a jacket to protect himself from the cold night that plagued Hogwarts in this time of year.

The mysterious 6th year student hadn't had properly any of his daily meals, so his hunger was no surprise. But such a thing has never mattered. He's already spent several days without eating the abundance of food offered daily by the school, though sometimes he couldn't avoid while getting a piece of cake or a package of sugary sweets -- was his deep secret the love for candy and children's treats. However, he didn't care about his human needs, in fact, he despised them. To destine his mind and body towards more interesting purposes, any waste of time as eating or drinking as the other stupid students, was unacceptable. But none of this explains his extreme and sudden desire to eat a huge piece of chocolate that night.

So, there he was: the future greatest wizard known by the whole magic society, in the innocent and young exterior of a tall and pale teenager -- whose chin was slightly raised and posture, elegantly upright -- wandering through the darkness from Hogwart's empty halls as a discreet and silent ghost. The charming black hair and the beautiful face of perfect proportions, masked any sign of threat in his icy look. Who looked at this attractive young man Lord Voldemort once was, would never suspect his undoubted malicious mind.

In the quiet night, Tom Riddle continued his way. Being the head boy brings meritorious advantages mainly because no teacher would try to punish him by seeing his secret walk through the corridors at night. Indeed, it doesn't make any difference. Tom Riddle is simply one of Hogwart's best students and every professor would think twice before punishing him -- actually, all the teachers and students treat him with great respect, intimidated by his genius. They would never do something against him, even if he was caught sneaking around in the kitchen. He should be punished for his interests on Horcruxes, but never because he simply desired some chocolate bars! What is so wrong about that?

But Riddle was unable to withstand this sudden desire wich has manifested inside of him. Tush! He could spend days and days without eat, then why this anxiety for a fucking chocolate?

Whatever it is, he no longer thinks about it anymore. He was already at the kitchen's door, hearing nothing but a deep silence from the inside, but still hesitating to invade it. _I should have stolen some of those chocolate frogs from this Hadden asshole_, he thought. Yet before he could go on, something suddenly interrupted him: light. He saw his body being partially iluminated by opening the door. However, it was a very weak and limited light, wich he certainly knew as a...

"Spell?"

It wasn't possible that someone, a student presumed, was using the Lumos spell in the kitchen at that that late hour. What the hell is this stupid student doing there? As the renowned Head Boy from Slytherin, is one of Riddle's duty ordering the immediately return of this student to bed. And any satisfaction about his same absence from the dormitory would be completely unnecessary.

With the wand firmly stretched over his chest, the Slytherin entered the kitchen but what he saw unabled him to continue.

A girl. A girl on her knees, with her back turned to the door, seeming so entertained with a shelf full of sweets and candies that barely noticed Riddle. He promptly saw the source of all that light at the very tip of the girl's wand, raised by one of her hands.

"Hey, you", he called aloud. The severe and authoritative tone of his voice startled the girl, who immediately turned to face him.

She had a beautiful thin face, framed by a long e shining chocolate-colored hair -- a very harmonious combination with her eyes of the same color. Her perplexed look caused a mild admiration in Riddle. Even with all this beautiful semblance, the Slytherin Head Boy could not recognize her from anywhere.

"Bloody hell!" She didn't hide her surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Doesn't matter.", answered Riddle with a look noticeably superior. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Doesn't matter as well!" She insisted, standing up. However, by doing this a lot of sweets and wrapped chocolates fell from her clothes. "Ops!"

Riddle raised an eyebrow and lowered his wand pointed toward her. _Tsc._

"Stealing Hogwarts's kitchen?" He had a enjoyable smile. "I'll think of the best punishment especially for you."

The girl, though pretty embarrassed, didn't show any trace of fear. "Who do you think you are?"

Well, Riddle thought. Everybody in this stupid school is afraid of me. Why the hell she isn't?

"Tom Riddle, the Head Boy from Slytherin." He responded with formality.

The girl should have trembled after hearing his name, but she didn't. This brave behavior caused him a slight irritation.

"So what?" She also raised the nose without showing any trace of inferiority that Riddle was accustomed to.

_So what? _What a insolent girl.

"What will you do?" She continued. "Drag me to Slughorn's bed?"

And then she laughed. Laughed at _Tom Riddle's _face.

Riddle had to control his fury. This is one of his unlimited qualities -- the one to control his emotions... When he felt them. _Well._ That girl will not escape his exclusive homage when he, the future Lord Voldermot, control the world: she will be the very first in line to die.

"You really are insolent." Tom Riddle said. "Go back to the common room of your house immediately, girl."

"C'mon, stop being so annoying. I just wanted a piece of chocolate!"

She laughed again and turned her attention back to those chocolate candies which she carried on her pockets, completely ignoring the Head Boy's adivice. Angry, Riddle watched her eat while squeezing his wand's handle with more intensity. What a audacity! He wanted so hard ... Argh!

He wanted so hard one of those chocolates.

But, obviously, he is Tom Riddle and he would never ask her for some. It would be too humiliating.

"By the way", said suddenly the girl while bitting a piece of chocolate. "I'm Holly Keneddy."

Holly Keneddy..._ Holly Keneddy_... What a familiar name. From where did he know it? Keneddy! Yeah, how obvious! Holland Kenned is that pathetic 6th year student from Revenclaw, who always got into trouble with the teachers. And if his thinking line is really correct, Holland Keneddy is also known for her several novels with Quidditch players, no matter which team they are from. Certainly, Riddle had already heard this name wandering through student's mounths many times, but never had the opportunity to meet her personally.

"Oh, I see" He murmured with a ironic smile. "The troublesome girl from Revenclaw. You will be in more trouble if someone discover where you have been at night."

His indirect threat had produced exactly the effect Riddle desired: Holly immediately turned to face him.

"You will be in trouble too, Riddle." She retaliated his intimidating look. Tush! If Riddle was clearly used to intimidate people, it's time to turn the situation around. "Slughorn won't be so happy when he find out that his precious pet have been out of bed lately. You're still very suspicious, Riddle. Who knows what the grand Slytherin Head Boy would want in Hogwarts at night!"

"Do you really think you can scary me, Keneddy?" His smile was almost a plea to intimidate her. It was charming and mysterious at the same time. Holland sighed. Was attractive. Very attractive. Tom Riddle was the perfection on its best shape. Everything even his thin eyebrows expressed a great amount of confidence. "I'm not afraid of you. You're just a petulant child who deserves to be punished."

How arrogance, thought Holly. Guys like him always revolted her.

"Alright, I-Am-The-Man", she got up from the floor. "Let's do an agreement. I won't tell anybody you were walking around at night, whatever you came to do, neither will you tell anything about my candies. Otherwise, if you try snitching, Tom Riddle" -- her voice stressing the proper name, "the whole world will love to know what were you doing in the kitchen of Hogwarts when you saw me."

Riddle silently thought about these words while putting his wand away. On way or another, the girl was right. What explanation would he give if disturbing questions arise? _Sorry__, but the true personification of evil also feels desire for chocolate_.

Unacceptable.

"Great" Said him with a slight air of arrogance. Holland hid a sigh of relief. Being snitched by the school's darling wouldn't bring good consequences, indeed. "I will not say anything. But make it clear that I will hardly return to cooperate with you."

"Great" She repeated unwrapping a chocolate bar. "Want some?"

Damn this unerring question, thought him. His eyes were fixed at the tasty bite she took on the sweet and inevitably accompanied the rapid curve her tongue discribed over her lips, aiming to suck the traces of chocolate that were still there. And what the lips! Riddle could hardly help but notice them. Big and fleshy, the lips were deliciously covered by chocolate, as an invitation.

"What happened?" Realizing his fixation in her mouth, her face flushed. Then she took another bar and handed him. "Take it."

"What?"

He finally looked away from her lips as if he was returning. His eyes rested on the offered chocolate. "Why are you giving me this?"

"I know you want."

Riddle held his breath after looking at the chocolate. For a moment, he almost accepted. He has desired this piece of food since early and now it was right there! But it was a girl who was offering it to him. Nobody had never offered anything this way before. And even now, Tom Riddle would never accept something offered by someone, mainly from a troublesome woman. Such an attitude would hurt his pride.

"I don't want it!" He denied. "And do not think you know something about me."

She took another delicious bite on the chocolate. Riddle's eyes once again were dazzled with those lips covered by the sticky brown substance. The more she licked her own lips, as if provoking him, the more he wanted to take widly her mouth. "Sure I do." She came closer. Dangerously close. "Stop playing the badass Mr. Riddle."

"Stop it, Keneddy!" Now she was really close, sliding the chocolate across her mouth at an almost perverted way. "Damn!"

"Why are you always like this, Riddle?" With a satisfied chuckle, she insisted on disobeying him and continued approaching while slowly smearing her lips with the sweet. Riddle had to walk a few steps back. His breathing was failing with the way she delighted that damn chocolate bar. It seemed like a spell of hypnosis.

"Like what?" He continued moving away.

"Like pretending to be what you are not." Holly's lips described a mysterious smile. "Like hiding your true desires."

When she stopped, her body was a few inches away. By this dangerous proximity, Riddle might repair even more in her beauty. He has always known Holland Keneddy by her reputation and hability in dazzling men. In fact, she had a charm worthy of admiration and prestige.

"I have clearly ordered you to stop it, Keneddy." Riddle insisted.

Her proximity permited him to sense all the sweet smell from the chocolate, just inviting his body to get closer and closer. Wasn't the damn agreement enough? Still she intended to make him agonize even more?

"It's really delicious how the chocolate melts inside our mouths, right?" Hypnotized, Riddle noted how she removed another little piece of the bar and slide it across her lips, as if she just wanted to provoke him. "My mouth fills with water just to feel it's scent, or to touch it's texture. Looks like a kind of drug. It's addictive. Don't you think?"

For the first time in life, Riddle didn't know how to react. His mouth was completely filled with saliva as her monitored her movements. The desire to possess was stronger than the desire to repel. Her act of seducing through -- right through -- an irresistible chocolate bar, fully revealed how the apocalypse was imminent.

"Are you sure you don't want?" Asked Holly holding the last small piece of chocolate that was left. And without waiting for any reply, she took it to his mouth.

At the moment Riddle's lips touched the sweet, his heart activity began to accelerate. The chemistry that occurred between him and the chocolate was immediate. The exciting taste quicly attracted his lips, which slowly opened to enjoy it with ease. Although he knew how much impulsive desires are pretty easy prey, Tom Riddle didn't deny that the chocolate was stronger than him. After digesting the food with pleasure, he ran his tongue over his lips tracking for more traces of candy.

"I want more." He didn't hid his desire.

With an enigmatic smile, she asked: "Close your eyes."

Without intending to disobey her, Riddle quickly closed his eyes, imagining which surprise awaited him -- what didn't take so long to happen. Holly promptly leaned towards Riddle and, unexpectedly, he felt her lips gently touching his.

Unable to avoid it, Riddle began to taste her lips. There was also a bit of chocolate in her mouth, satisfying his needs. _This is really good_, he thought during the kiss. The taste was wonderful. A little bit bitter -- wich flavour Riddle promptly explored with his tongue. So much pleasant and delicious which vitiates. Every part of his body warmed with pleasure as his tongue cleaned all the chocolate from her lips. The feeling conveyed by this taste was so pleasurable that he would rather die than living without.

After proving the irresistible taste of kissing her, Riddle finally stepped back. He's already felt his most wanted taste, and that was enough.

"Bitter", he Muttered while packing his coat to leave.

Holly had a confused look, still stunned by the kiss.

"It's my favorite."

**A/N: A little bit afraid because this is my very first English fanfiction -- hell yeah, i'm a Brazilian writer -- I hope you like it. Please, leave your opinions and sorry for any mistake. Helping tips will be apreciated.**


End file.
